


Clair De Lune

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Gore, M/M, Manipulation, Possessive Behavior, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter, gothic fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There is a haunted castle where a monster might live and Will Graham feels compelled to visit.‘I bet you’re lonely,’ Will thought to himself, ‘even monsters can get lonely.’





	1. Behold, You Are Beautiful My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don't know if anyone remembers this story when it was originally posted a few months ago. My username was ForeverHannibae back then. I'm not going to go into detail about what happened to all my stories, but long story short I was trapped in a abusive relationship and I lost a lot of my work. Thankfully I have the this story. Please bear with me as I get back into the swing of writing thank you very much.

War had started like a forest fire sweeping its way across the earth. It left behind marks of devastation, suffering, and tears. It didn’t care for families or value life, it only cared about keeping its flames fed. That was what war was like, or at least the war that Will witnessed. His father was taken from him, leaving behind his sick mother and piling debt. His father vanished in the heat of battle, not a bone brought back in remembrance. It was fresh to his heart, but not in his mind. Henry Graham had died a year ago, and Will had to grow up, or at least his mother tried to make him.

They lived poorly and crammed in a tiny two-story home. His mother had a sewing shop on the first floor, and the top was a one bedroom apartment. Natille Graham had no time to grieve over her husband, not with the amount of money she owed. Their home was in a rough neighborhood, and a dirty one as well. Will always came home covered in either mud or soot and she couldn’t even scold him for it. His mother had taught him how to sew and cook, as they were the only things she knew how to do. Will didn’t want to sit and sew, he wanted to read about his favorite fairy-tales, or pretend he slew dragons in the woods near his home. Natille had let him be, but as he grew older she needed him to act his age. She herself was a beta and expected Will to be the same, but when his sixteenth birthday came, a heat came with it.

Will was a never-ending book of surprises and their hope at a better life. Natille stayed with her son, through his tears and pain. She brushed his hair away and wiped the sweat from his brow. She couldn’t stop herself from crying tears of joy, however, because now they had something that those with money wanted; a male omega.

They had been eating rice for four months straight, as it was all they could afford after the debt collectors came each week. Rice wasn’t nutritional enough, especially not for an omega finishing up their first heat. Well, Natille would make sure they would have food soon enough. When Will’s weak of torture was over, his mother sat him down for a serious talk.

“Will, do you know you’re an omega?”

“Is that bad?” Will asked nervously. He just wanted to run along outside to see if he could find any stray animals.

“It’s the greatest thing that has happened to us in a long time,” she answered with a genuine smile. Will could tell it was a real smile because of the wrinkles that appeared in the corner of her eyes. “We will get money for real food, clothes, warmth.”

“Real food? Like cake too?” the omega always craved sweets. He would sometimes steal them from the bakery, but he’d never tell his mother that.

“Whatever you wish, you’ve made mama’ very happy.”

“How are we getting the money, mama?” Will smiled along with his mother. It was the first time he had seen her so full of life since his dad died. She leaned in to kiss his head and Will closed his lids in bliss at the affection. His body craved more than Natille gave him, but he tried not to be a burden.

“You’ll get married of course,” and she stood to head out the door. “You marry into money for mama.”

8*8*8

Word spread around fast about Natille’s omegan son. She soon found herself meeting wealthy men that seemed to rain from the sky. She would always ask what they earned each month, and how much they would give for her son.

Will was never present for most of the meetings, in fact, he tried his best to not be. He wanted to roam free outside just as he had before his presentation, but his mother never let him. Will’s mind wanted to run free, but was so cramped in their tiny home. At least he had his books. Will loved his fairy-tales more than anything else in the world. His favorite story was Jack and the beanstalk, and he had read it a million times over. Though the giant was supposed to be the villain, Will liked him best. Anything odd or unusual, Will made room for it in his heart.

A whole year and a half had passed and Will could be 'free' no longer. 

“Will,” his mother called him from downstairs. He hurried to hide the book under his bed before he came down. She stood there waiting by the door with a tall man beside her. The stranger had dark hair and curls similar to his own, but Will could tell they were nothing alike.

“Will, this is Mr. Diamond, he has come to meet you.”

Will gave the man a strange look, not understanding why someone like Mr. Diamond would want to see him. The man only smiled, showing off his white teeth.

“Hello, William,” Mr. Diamond said with a grin. “Your mother hasn’t lied at all about your attractiveness.”

Will was so off-put by the man’s bold sentence that he looked at his mother with annoyance. She glared at her son, silently telling him to play nice. It was obvious at first glance that Mr. Diamond was richer than a person should be. His suit was beautiful and tailored to perfection. It made Will look down at his rag clothes and bite this inside of his cheek. Was he supposed to feel ashamed for something he was born into? Or rather, hadn’t been?

  
“Mr. Diamond lives in Lithuania, he owns a beautiful home there,” Natille commented.

“Lithuania? But you have no accent?” Will said as he turned his head to the side. Though he knew little about the country he knew they spoke differently there.

“How cute,” Mr. Diamond seemed amused that Will could think as well as he did. “ Lithuania is where the war hit first. It’s been a safe place now, and housing was very affordable because of the times. I’m lucky to live in the mountains in peace, where I hear no war sirens. It’s a rather large house, that I hope to fill soon enough.”

Will remained unaffected by the alpha’s story, and it seemed to upset the man a little. The omega almost dared to walk away, but his mother reached out for his arm.

“Will loves the mountains, or at least he thinks he does. He’s always reading about them. We’ve never been.”

Another amused smile graced Mr. Diamond’s face and Will couldn’t say the man was unattractive. However, Will wasn’t interested in him at all. Natille kept her hold on Will but rubbed his head playfully. Will could tell his mother liked this man over the other suitors that had come. She was desperately trying to get his approval, which meant this man had an incredible amount of money.

“You like to read, William? What kind of books do you like?”

“Fantasy books,” Will said softly, his mother had told him fantasy was for children, and he wasn’t a child anymore. He secretly hoped his answer would make the man leave. At his reply, the alpha smiled even wider than before.

“Well, I should tell you about the neighbors then,” Mr. Diamond said with his eyes shining in an engaging way. “There is a haunted castle, up on top of the mountains near my home. It’s called the Lecter Estate and no one has lived there in years.”

Will’s was invested now. His eyes widened and he gave Mr. Diamond his full attention. While normally his mother would scold him for bringing up such topics, she seemed to let them be.

“Is it like Dracula’s castle? Do monsters live there?” Will’s childlike wonder came out, and this time his mother tightened her grip on his arm.

“Monsters, no, William,” Mr. Diamond made a face at the omega’s questions, “While I’ve never been too close to the castle, I can assure you vampires aren’t real, or any other monster.”

“Oh,” Will felt a little embarrassed he had asked such things. His mother cleared her throat, to scare away the awkward silence.

“So,”

“Um, Yes,” Mr. Diamond said as he straightened his posture. He looked over Will one last time with a smile before he got on one knee. “William, will you come to Lithuania with me? I wish to be your alpha, will you be my mate?”

Will didn’t get to answer how he wanted. His mother’s tight hold on his shoulder made him say yes. Mr. Diamond’s face lit up nonetheless and he reached out to embrace Will. His mother clapped in joy, tears formed from her eyes. Will forced a small curve of his lips. Mr. Diamond seemed kind enough, and at least he would live near a haunted castle.

*8*8*

A week after the proposal, Mr. Diamond came to fetch Will to take him home. Natille was allowed to come along, as she promised to help out with any future children for them. The alpha insisted on Will calling him Anthony, as that was his husband-to-be’s first name. Anthony sent new clothes for him and his mother to have for the trip to Lithuania, so that they wouldn’t have to bring things that weren’t nice. Will packed all of his books, much to his mother’s displeasure. It gave the omega a small solace during the long trip to the foreign land. On the ship ride over, a man from Lithuania came to sit near Will, wanting to tell him all about his country.

The omega sat and listened to the beta man speak with passion over his homeland, and Will could only smile.

“And you’ll love it,” the beta’s accent was so thick, it was almost hard to make out. “Such beauty, such wonder all in one place.”

“Is it magical? Like, real magic?” Will thought he would at least ask. The beta man looked down at the book the omega had, it was on fairies and he smiled. He knew Will was young and being married off to a stranger. He knew these things because he heard the gossip on the ship. Male omega’s were a very rare treasure, for they were almost otherworldly.

“Well, I suppose so,” he said with a playful grin. He took pity on the small omegan boy who wanted something to dream about. “Though you should keep it a secret.”

“I promise!” Will said with such intensity, the beta man was stunned by his eyes.

“Well, Lithuania is an old place, and all places that are old enough carry mystery and magic,” he winked as he spoke, Will’s smile grew. “ I dare say, if you watch from your window at night, you might see something unexplainable.”

“Have you heard about the Lecter castle?” Will remembered the name, he always remembered things that interested him. Immediately upon hearing the name, the beta man’s face paled.

“That’s—not a very nice place,” he said as he shook his head, “let’s talk about other things.”

“Please tell me.”

“I only know what was told to me, and it’s nothing you should worry yourself about,” the beta tried once more to deter the omega from asking, but Will pressed him. “Very well, though don’t blame me for your bad dreams tonight. A very wealthy family lived there, wealthy enough to be considered royalty. There was a murder that happened in the castle. Someone killed the husband and wife and their little girl. She was eaten apparently, though I hope that was a fabricated part of the rumor. They had a son too, but his remains weren’t found. They think he was the one who murdered his own family. People say he still lives there, a man, or perhaps a monster who eats human flesh.”

“Good heavens!”

They both turned their heads to see Anthony looking angry and appalled. He reached out for Will and the omega hurried to come.

“What are you telling him, I shall have you placed in jail,” Anthony yelled.

“No, no I begged him to tell me a story, and he did very well,” Will spoke before the man could get in any more trouble. “It’s my fault.”

Anthony seemed less upset, but he still made Will come with him to the rooms on the ship. Will looked back at the Lithuanian man with sorrowful eyes. The man gave a weak smile and waved before he turned to gaze upon the water.

The alpha brought him to the room he shared with his mother. Anthony didn’t force Will to do anything that required him to be alone with the man, they weren’t yet married. The alpha hesitantly brought his hand up before he placed it on Will’s head.

“I shall see you tomorrow, William.”

Will nodded but hurried into his room. Natille had been asleep on her bed, so Will tried to be quiet. He moved to his own bed and laid out like a starfish. His mind wandered to the Lecter castle and it filled him with wonder. If it were a true story, then Will would have a monster for a neighbor, and that excited him greatly. He began to think about what he would give the creature, upon his first visit. He thought about how he would convince Anthony and his mother to let him go. He plotted and planned until his eyelids were so heavy he had to close them.

*8*8*8

Lithuania was indeed a fairy-tale country. It had mountains and waterfalls and animals Will hadn’t seen before. The air was different, it was clean and crisp and Will welcomed it into his lungs. Anthony seemed pleased that Will thought it was a beautiful place. He told the omega he planned to live the rest of his days in the country, which meant Will would as well.

They rode up the dirt path that led to Anthony’s home. Trees tall and proud lined the path they were on. Will looked around, but couldn’t see much because of the thickness of the forest. When they came to the home, it was fenced in and tucked neatly behind pines. It was a beautiful house, though it seemed more like a mansion. There was a large fountain out front, and the yard stretched on for miles. The house itself was an off white color that had faded grey shutters. Will found it beautiful, but he didn’t feel he could live comfortably here. It was more to do with him that the place itself.

Anthony climbed out of the carriage first, offering his hand to Will to help him exit. Will looked around with a smile and Anthony beamed like a proud peacock.

“Oh it’s a piece of art,” Natille said as she came out from the carriage. “I’ve never seen a place so nice. Isn’t it nice Will?”

“it is,” Will agreed, as Anthony took his arm and led him up the steps. The omega turned his head and in the far distance, he could see parts of a castle to the left of them. Its towers were tall, stretching up towards the sky, peaking their way out of shadows. It seemed like a castle fit for a beautiful monster, and Will couldn’t help but stare.

“Yes, that is the Lecter estate, but fear not, I’ve had no ghosts visit from living near it.”

Will tried not to look so disappointed.

*8*8*8

Will chose the guest room where it was possible to see the towers from the window. The room was white, but the light from the moon made everything seem silver or blue. His mother was in a different room from him, and it was the first time they slept apart. Her cough had gotten worse over the travel, and Will prayed she would be okay. He didn't want to be forced here alone. Anthony promised to bring a doctor over first thing in the morning.

The omega laid in his bed and watched the dark sky swirl with clouds. He tightened his hold on the blanket, feeling restless and a little afraid. He couldn't pull his gaze from what little of the castle he could see.

‘ _I bet you’re lonely_ ,’ Will thought to himself, _‘even monsters can get lonely_.’

Something tapped on his window causing the omega to jump out of shock. Will hurried out of bed to see what made the noise. The wooden floor was cold on his feet, but it felt exciting to feel uncertainty. He pressed a hand against the glass, but even with the light of the moon and stars, he saw nothing. Will looked around and even opened the window, but he found himself alone. His eyes were pulled back to the castle tower, only this time a dim glow of light shone out from it. Distracted by the eerie beauty, Will almost missed the movement that danced around from below.

It was a large wolf, one who’s grey fur glistened under the moon’s rays. Will had never seen a wolf before, but he found them just as magical as fairies. He bit his lip but lifted a hand to wave at the animal that watched him. The wolf nodded its head and turned, pointing towards the gate with its nose. It kept its yellow eyes on Will, hoping to entice him out to play. Will wanted to come, his feet already begun moving their way to his bedroom door. The omega tried to tiptoe silently out of the room, holding his breath as he passed the halls.

When he came to the large door, he unlocked it with a loud clank. He winced as if it hurt him, but after a few moments of waiting, Will was sure no one had heard. The omega pushed open the door, enough for him to fit his skinny body through the crack and slipped outside.

He only had a thin nightgown on, but it felt freeing to waltz around in the easy fabric. He couldn’t help but smile as he breathed in the night air. He had never had such a privilege before. A low bark was heard and Will looked near the gate to find the wolf. Will wasn’t afraid, though he knew he should have been. He ran down the driveway until he met the large creature who waited for him.

The wolf didn’t move when Will was close enough to touch. When the omega lifted a hand up the wolf leaned forward to brush along his small palm. Will couldn’t help but let out a chuckle.

“You are just a big dog,” Will said, pleased he had made a friend his first night here. “I’ll call you Winston.”

The wolf licked Will’s hand before it stood on its legs and urged him to follow. Winston left the gate, fitting through the metal bars. Will watched the wolf and looked back at the mansion. Ultimately deciding adventure rather than sleep, the omega squeezed his way through the bars by turning sideways. The wolf seemed pleased Will followed and it pranced around him like a baby deer. Winston was large, large enough for Will to ride on his back. The omega came over to dig his fingers in the beast's fur, feeling how soft he really was.

“Can I?” the omega asked, as he rubbed Winston’s back. The wolf snorted but lowered his body a little. Will climbed on and gripped at the fur by Winston’s neck. The animal took off, leaving the mansion to be swallowed in the forest shadow. Will laughed, as he never felt freer and thought that it must be a dream. Well, if it were a dream, then Will wanted to live out his desires to the fullest.

“Take me to the Lecter castle,” he asked Winston.

The wolf whined, and tried to go the other way, but Will was relentless.

“Please, please,”

Winston snarled, but he did as Will asked. The wolf cut through the trees, weaving in the darkness with ease. The wind felt so real, as did the bites he received from bugs here and there. Will felt excitement bubble inside of him, the closer they got to the mountain top. As strange as it was, the omega felt a pull to be near the castle. He felt a sense of urgency to come as if something precious lay waiting for him.

Winston stopped when he made it to the tall metal gate of the estate. The bars were black and thin, but also close together. There was no way he could squeeze his way through. Remembering he was dreaming, Will got off the wolf and walked over until his hands rubbed against the cold metal.

“Let me in, please,” he whispered, perhaps to the moon, or monster, but his plea was answered. The gates opened with an unpleasant screech of old hinges and rust. Will skipped past the gate and waited for Winston to tag along. When he looked back, Will saw that the wolf was shivering and its ears were pressed to its head. “It’s all right Winston.”

The wolf whined, but only moved backward.

“Well, you wait here then,” Will said with a huff. The omega walked along the stony path before him alone. There were fireflies that danced around him, and a garden full of wildflowers. The castle itself was still a good distance away, but it was enormous, so much so that Will couldn’t look at it all without moving his head. The omega saw a flashing light that he believed to be another firefly, until it flashed blue. Overtaken with curiosity he followed the light, letting it lead him to a maze.

The maze was made out of tall hedges, but there was a large archway covered in thorns and flowers over the entrance. It had a language Will couldn’t read, inscribed on it, but he knew it was important. The light flashed, leading him through the maze. He walked and danced, all while he followed the blue spark that called to him. When he made it to the center of the maze, the moon shone perfectly down onto him. His skin glowed underneath the light, giving him an ethereal appearance. The center of the maze had statues of old art, some scary, some beautiful, but none human.

He brushed past them, staring at the centaur statue, making his way to the dragon that curled its tail along the ground. Will thought they were all full of life, thought they didn’t move or glow. He walked along, his finger brushed the smooth feel of marble.

When he came near a fountain that flowed near the center, a large and black creature with horns could be seen. It stood on deer legs, but its body and face resembled a human’s. Its skin was like ink under the moon’s light, and Will felt an urge to touch it. The creature moved under Will’s touch and the omega fell backward at the suddenness.

The creature twisted itself stretching and snarling until he hovered over the omega’s body. It bent down to sniff at him, the hot air hit against Will’s cold skin. It reached out to touch him, tracing its fingers along his goose-bumped flesh. After waiting in moments of stillness, Will opened his eyes to stare at the creature.

“Are you the lonely monster?” Will found the courage to ask, remembering it was only a dream. The creature backed away and stomped its hoof on the stone floor. “You’re magnificent.”

The beast showed off its terrible fangs that were simply made to tear and destroy. They reminded Will of a shark, but he tried not to be rude with his staring.

“I’m sorry I’ve brought you nothing,” the omega said, remembering now he had brought himself here unannounced. “I’m sorry for trespassing.”

The creature reached out to run its clawed hand along Will’s neck. The beast’s hand felt like ice against his hot skin. He felt the claws threaten to scrape against his throat, but instead trailed playfully along his most vulnerable area. It pressed its thumb against Will’s scent gland, causing the omega to let out a pitiful whine.

“Oh no,” Will said with a choked voice. “Not there.”

The creature moved closer until it cradled Will in its arms. Will never felt smaller than he did in that moment. He looked up at the monster’s black eyes, but he felt no malice from the beast. It rumbled low in its chest as if trying to speak. It brought a finger to press against Will’s forehead, but as soon as the contact was made, Will saw nothing but dark.


	2. My Beloved Says to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy to hear a lot of you remember this story! Y'all are the best.

Will woke up with a gasp, falling out of his unfamiliar bed. He laid still for a while, tangled in the white sheets that wrapped around his body. The window to his room was open and a calming breeze of mountain air washed over his heated skin.

“Oh,” he muttered out loud, realizing he was in his new home. Pushing his body up off the floor, he moved to the window to stare at the castle towers. He felt a longing well up inside of him, but he pushed it away. All had been a dream just as he thought. Yet images of a creature black as the starless sky invaded his mind like a plague. How ferociously beautiful Will thought the beast was, and how clever was he for creating it in his mind. With a heavy sigh, Will closed the window. Remembering he had to meet Anthony for breakfast, the omega hurried to change out of his night clothes. His husband-to-be had his closet filled with new clothes, but Will felt guilty for wearing them.

The omega opted for a blue vest and shorts, with a simple white shirt underneath. He looked hesitantly in the vanity mirror, not recognizing himself at first glance. He felt like a ghost and looked just as pale as one. He ran his hands over his vest to help straighten it out more. Something caught his eye and so he walked closer to the looking glass for further inspection. On the side of his neck, practically on his scent gland, was a smudge of what looked like ink. He shook his head and he tried to rub it off, but it stayed a permanent mark on his skin. His neck turned a harsh red from all the rubbing, and a memory of the beast touching him came into his mind. It was where that creature had touched him, and the same dark color of its skin. Feeling shaken but having little time to do much else, Will grabbed a grey scarf and tied it around to hide the blemish. He’d worry about it later, he had no other choice, as Anthony was probably tapping his foot in waiting at the dining table.

Upon his entrance into the room, Anthony smiled and gestured for Will to take the seat next to him. The table was already platted with food and two servants were near, ready to take on any task requested of them. Natille wasn’t at breakfast and Will walked to his seat with a lowered head. A maid helped push his chair in properly before moving to pour him a glass of milk.

“My mother?” Will stretched his head over the maid’s arm to look at Anthony. The alpha chewed the food in his mouth with haste before he answered.

“She’s not doing well I’m afraid,” Anthony said with a small frown, “But I’ve called for a doctor and he should be here soon.”

Will didn’t feel like eating after the news. While he was grateful for the anticipating arrival of a real doctor, it didn’t change the fact that his mother was sick. When he didn’t make any move to eat, Anthony cleared his throat and reminded Will to eat his breakfast. The omega nodded and picked up a piece of toast to nibble on. The silence between them was heavy and hard to ignore. When Will would peak at the alpha from a side glance, he noticed the man was watching him.

“You look very nice today, William.”

Before Will could reply, the maid called out for Anthony’s name. Both turned to look and found that a tall man with a charming smile appeared behind her. He was an alpha, no doubt, and his eyes were golden, like a cunning cat. He was dressed just as nice, if not nicer than Anthony and when he moved, he moved as if he performed for an audience. Anthony quickly got up from his chair, wiping his face with a napkin before he reached out a hand.

“You’re the good doctor I presume?” he said with a smile. The other alpha shook the welcomed hand and nodded, giving a quick glance to Will. “Dr. Stufflin?”

“I’m afraid my good friend Dr. Stufflin has been called away, and I am filling in his place. Dr. Fell at your service.”

The alpha spoke with a true Lithuanian accent. Will hadn’t realized his mouth had fallen open at the sight of him, but when he did, he quickly closed it and turned away. There was something different about the doctor, something hauntingly magical about the way his eyes glowed. Anthony must not have noticed, but he did seem intimidated by the doctor.

“Ah, yes,” Antony straightened his shoulders and called for Will. The omega moved from his chair and stood by his fiancé’s side. “This is my William, we’re to be married next month.” It was obvious Antony felt proud of him, his glowing face said as much. Will swallowed, not exactly pleased that he was going to be wed to the alpha. It was nothing to do with Anthony, he found the man to be very gentleman like, but he just wasn’t for Will. The omega could feel it deep in his bones, that it felt wrong to be introduced as Anthony’s future spouse.

Dr. Fell looked down at him though, his smile curved and his gaze gentle. It seemed as if he desperately tried not to reach out and caress the omega, his hand twitched against his side. Will noticed, but it seemed to go over Anthony’s head.

“He moved in yesterday, his mother’s very ill,” the alpha said as he walked towards the hall. Will and the good doctor followed, listening to Anthony’s explanation of what he thought her ailment was. He opened a large white door, after knocking twice, to reveal Natille’s sickly form hovered over the side of the bed.

“Mama,” Will rushed to be near her, but Anthony held him back.

“She could be contagious,” he said with a sorrowful look to the omega. Will’s brows narrowed but he held his tongue. He knew his mother wouldn’t want him to upset his fiancé so early in their engagement. If Anthony kicked him out, they would have nowhere to go. The doctor made his way into the room, greeting the frail woman as he came to her side.

“I’ll be in the study down the hall,” Anthony informed after he waited a few minutes. Work had to be done, lots of work, and with a quick squeeze to Will’s hand, he walked down the hall. Will was grateful Anthony allowed him to wait by the door-frame of the room. He enjoyed seeing his mother being handled with such care, and he found it hard to peel his eyes away from the doctor. Natille’s pulse was taken, as well as her temperature and other vital tests.

“Your fever is pitiful,” Dr. Fell said as he helped Natille lay back down. “Will, would you fetch me some cold water?”

The omega nodded fervently and took off to find the nearest sink. He made his way to a guest bathroom further down the hall, after he grabbed a large bowl from the kitchen. He filled it as much as he could, not wanting it to spill all over the floor, and brought a few washcloths along with him. When Will made his way back to his mother’s room, Dr. Fell smiled and beckoned him to come near. Forgetting what Anthony said, Will stepped into the bedroom his eyes scanning over his mother. Her eyes were closed and her skin was very pale.

“It’s alright,” Dr. Fell’s calm voice poured over Will’s body and warmed him. He nodded his head at the doctor handing him the water and cloths. Dr. Fell rolled his sleeves up and soaked the cloth in the bowl, ringing it before he dabbed it against Natille’s forehead.

“It’s not something you can catch,” he said to Will, “if you want to sit beside her, go ahead.”

Will didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed the little footstool nearby and placed it on the opposite side of the bed, across from the doctor. He frowned, unable to help it. The doctor watched him, Will could feel it, though he was too shy to look back. His blue eyes were trained on the water droplets that slid down his mother’s skin.

“You’re an empath,” Dr. Fell said casually, it sounded more like he was talking to himself. Will had to look up at that. Their eyes met and something about their connection made Will want to start crying. He held back his tears and looked down at his mother again.

“What’s that?” Will said offhandedly, he had never heard such a phrase before. He hadn’t expected the doctor to answer back after his discourteous tone, but he did.

“Something very precious,” he said with another smile, “someone who sees more than others can.”

The omega didn’t know how to reply to that, but he couldn’t look away from the alpha’s stare. His eyes were powerful and possessive and in the depths of their secrecy, Will saw familiarity in them. He had definitely not seen this man before, he would’ve remembered. Right then, Natille coughed violently covering her mouth with a weak hand. When she drew it back, blood was splattered against her palm.

“Mama,” Will hadn’t realized he whispered the word aloud. The doctor moved to wipe the blood away with another wet cloth as gentle as he could. Will closed his eyes and let out a long breath. He had to ask, though he didn’t want to, “Will she get better?”

“She can, it’s up to you.”

“H—How?”

“No normal medicine can cure what she has, I’ve seen it before. Her body will grow weaker, thinner until the point you won’t recognize her. But, I’ve heard a silly rumor about a flower that grows near that abandoned castle on the hill,” the alpha paused only to school his smile at Will’s eager expression. “It’s a blue flower, with incredible healing properties. They call it mėlyna širdis and they are as rare as they come. If you are able to pick a few, set them near her pillow. The smell of the pollen is potent and will ease her suffering.”

“Have you been there?” Will had no problem with exploring the Lecter castle grounds, but he wanted to be sure. It was obvious the omega was interested in looking for the flowers. Something sparked in the doctor’s eyes and he smiled like a fox.

“Just, one more thing,” Dr. Fell said with a stern expression. He lifted a finger to brush a stray curl behind Will’s ear. “ You can’t tell anyone about the flowers, or they’ll disappear. They are only for the pure of heart.”

“I can’t tell anyone?” Will swallowed a bit unsure and a little embarrassed by the man’s affectionate gesture. How was he to get there without Antony knowing? He could sneak out as he had done in his dream, but there was no wolf to take him. At least he didn't dare to think so.

“Tell no one,” the doctor smiled. He leaned in close before he got up from Natille’s side, knowing the woman was too delirious to catch anything they had been saying. The proximity allowed Will to smell the alpha properly. Dr. Fell smelled like pine trees and the air after heavy rain. It was a familiar smell that made the omega’s heart lurch in his body. The alpha grabbed his doctor bag but turned back towards Will before he left the room.

“Is there something wrong with your neck?”

Will’s face changed into shock and he instinctively covered the spot with his hand. The scarf was still tightly tied around him, so there was no way the doctor saw.

“No, I just like scarves,” Will’s reply was quick and he turned his attention back to his mother. Dr. Fell bowed to the omega before he left the room and for some reason, Will mourned the loss.

*8*8*

The day had passed by in a slow blur for Will. He hardly left his mother’s side, except for when Antony demanded he have the three meals of the day. When he would sit at the dining room table, the air was stuffy with awkward silence, and Will hated it. The alpha wanted to talk about mundane things, about his work, about the war, but Will could only listen with half an ear. He couldn’t stop thinking about the doctor, the flowers, the beast. How could Anthony not notice such wonderful things and live so close to them?

The alpha noticed Will’s lack of presence in their conversations so he moved to squeeze the omega’s hand. Will jerked away but quickly tried to remedy the situation by placing his hand on top of Anthony’s.

“All will be fine,” the alpha said, and he gave Will a genuine smile.

Will wasn’t comforted at all.

When night fell, the omega excused himself to his room and sat by the window. He would wait until the house grew silent and then he would make his way up the mountain. While Dr. Fell seemed like a suspicious man, Will would never turn down a chance to help his sick mother, nor an awaiting adventure. The moon illuminated the yard and soon the shadows of the trees swayed on the ground. Will couldn’t help but smile, to him, all things seemed more lovely in the moonlight. He looked at the clock, noting that it was now 11:15 and things had definitely quieted down. Anthony had knocked on his door an hour ago to say goodnight, and the maids were probably tucked away in their own quarters.

Will took the scarf off from around his neck, letting his suffocated flesh breathe. He looked to the vanity mirror and the mark remained. It was clear against his pale skin, even in the dim glow of night. He let his scarf fall and made his way down the stairs. All had seemed to go well, but there was a strong sense of deja vu about everything. When the omega had made it outside he was a little surprised to see no large wolf waiting for him. Nevertheless, Will walked down the gravel path leading to the main gate. He slipped through the bars with ease and stood in the still forest. It was daunting to stand in the darkness alone, but Will needed those flowers. He made his way along the road that cut down the woods until he heard a carriage and horse hooves behind him. Will’s heart almost stopped beating out of fear, thinking that Anthony had already exposed him, but when he turned he was even more shocked. An all black carriage was pulled by two large ravenstag’s that beat against the earth in unison. The omega stepped off to the side, giving the wagon plenty of room. Much to his terror and excitement, the carriage stopped right beside him and the door opened up.

A hand outstretched to help him, a hand that belonged to Dr. Fell. Will looked at the doctor stupidly, like he had seen the strangest thing, and in truth he had.

“Hello, Will,” the good doctor said with a gentle smile, “going my way?”

Will opened his mouth but words came out in pathetic sounds. This made the alpha smile even more than before, and he moved his body to help lift the omega in the carriage. Will sat on the bench across from Dr. Fell instead of beside him. His curious eyes couldn’t help but wander over the alpha’s rich outfit. The doctor was clad in a three-piece suit and a tie as red as blood against the snow.

“Are you going to the castle?”

“I am,” Dr. Fell answered.

“Why?”

“Because you’re going and I wanted to watch over you,” he said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. In the small carriage the alpha’s scent enveloped Will’s body like a blanket, lulling him into a more peaceful mood.

“I really shouldn’t be alone with you,” Will said looking at his shoes, “Anthony wouldn’t—”

“You don’t belong to Anthony,” Dr. Fell interrupted him, his tone bordering on angry. Will looked up at the alpha with a confused expression. “—do you belong to him, Will?”

“N—no,” it felt a little like blasphemy to say out loud, but it was what he had been thinking since he met the man. He had no idea how or why the doctor knew his mind so well. His answer seemed to please the alpha enough to bring back his cunning smile.

“Is your name really Dr. Fell? ” it had been bothering the omega since he first heard the name. To him, it seemed wrong, like the alpha definitely didn’t look like a Fell, not at all.

“No,” the alpha said, this time showing off his alpha fangs with his smile. Will knew he should have been frightened, but he wasn’t for some odd reason. “I’ll tell you my real name if you tell no one else.”

Will thought about it for a moment but nodded in agreement. He was already keeping secrets from his fiancé’ another wouldn’t hurt. The alpha lifted his finger and wiggled it so that Will leaned closer. He continued until the omega was merely a few inches from his face.

“Hannibal,” the good doctor whispered, “my name is Hannibal Lecter.”

Will felt his stomach dance around when the name was said out loud. It was like ancient scripture had been revealed causing him to shiver. The same name as the castle, the same dark beauty that radiated from the gloomy towers.

“Are you the boy who survived?” Will tried to remember what he had been told. Hannibal looked off before he shrugged his shoulders. The carriage had come to a complete stop and the door opened by itself. Hannibal made his way out first, lending his hand to help Will leap out. The castle lay in waiting, a thick fog covered the grounds. The same gate that Will remembered from his dream, was in front of him once more, the same fireflies danced around, and wildflowers called to him.

“I’ve been here before,” Will said with a sad expression. Hannibal’s eyes widened like Will had just shattered a bit of the alpha’s control. “In a dream.”

The excited light seemed to dim down slightly when Will explained himself more. It was almost as if Hannibal seemed disappointed. The alpha reached out to touch the gate and it opened for him like magic. Will smiled in wonder, feeling like this too was only a dream.

“Was it a nightmare?” the alpha asked, not wanting to change the subject just yet. The omega shook his head no to that.

“It was one of the best dreams I’ve ever had.”

The alpha’s face softened at Will’s words, and he held his hand out for Will to take. They walked hand in hand over the broken stones and grass. Fireflies circled them creating a yellow glow to their skin. Up ahead, Will could see patches of blue flowers wrapped around the same stone entrance of the maze he had entered the night before.

“Are these?” the omega pointed at the dainty looking night flowers, and Hannibal nodded his head with a smile.

“Mėlyna širdis,” Hannibal’s voice was like haunting music to Will’s ears. It felt like a lost memory so deeply buried in the cage of his mind. “It means blue heart in Lithuanian.”

Will nodded as he looked over the flowers. He picked a few, careful of the many thorns that tried to tear his flesh. Hannibal watched him pluck away until the omega soon had a bouquet of blue. Will brought them to his nose and inhaled. They smelled like faint berries and something else he couldn’t place. The scent of the flowers hurt his heart for some reason. He looked up at the beautiful archway with the carved letters and deer head.

“What does that say?” he asked pointing to the maze entrance.

“It—” Hannibal seemed to stop breathing for a moment, but forced himself to finish. “A man gave the maze to his lover a long time ago, it says ‘Arise, my love, my beautiful one, and come away, for behold, the winter is past, the rain is over and gone. The flowers appear on the earth, the time of singing has come.”

The silence that filled them was heavy but it was different from Will and Anthony's silence. It was the kind of quiet that happened out of profoundness, where words couldn’t fill what the lack of them could.

“Well, I should get these to my mother,” Will commented, turning to give the alpha a sheepish smile. Hannibal looked like he wanted to refuse the omega’s request, but instead, he nodded in a slow and defeated motion.

He helped Will back into the carriage with the gentle help of his hand.

“Put them by her head as she sleeps, and crush a few of the petals in water once a day,” he said with longing, “and remember to keep all our secrets.”

“You’re not coming with me?” Hannibal shook his head and reached out to touch the forgotten mark on Will’s neck. The alpha pulled himself away and shut the carriage door. Will could hear him tap against the frame and watched him from the foggy window. Will placed his hand against the glass and watched as the alpha kissed the other side. While the glass separated them, Will swore he could feel the warmth of the kiss against his palm. When the wagon moved away, it left behind the lonely figure of Hannibal, nothing more than a shadow then nothing at all.


	3. Altogether Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out. Hope you enjoy. I'm already working on the next. Thank you all for your support and love!

_**Set me as a seal upon your heart,** _  
_**as a seal upon your arm,** _  
_**for love is strong as death,** _  
_**jealousy is fierce as the grave.** _  
_**Its flashes are flashes of fire** _

_**-Song of Solomon 8:6** _

* * *

The sun was threatening to expose the deeds of night when Will made it back home. He tiptoed through the door and halls with the flowers held tightly in his hands. The bedroom door was cracked to his mother’s room and he let out a breath of air once he stepped in. She laid where he last left her, pale-faced and her wild hair spilled around her pillow. He bit his lip but came closer to her.

“These should help,” he said with a broken voice. He laid some around her head and some on the table beside her. The remaining bunch Will tucked underneath her pillow not knowing where else to set them. She looked hauntingly beautiful this way, but it was an eerie picture of a nearly-dead person with flowers in their hair. He reached for the little stool and sat near the bed. Will didn’t bother moving to his own room, instead, he laid his head to rest near hers. His body was hunched over the bedside while he shifted the stool underneath him. It felt strange to lay in such a way, but he knew it would be just as uncomfortable to sleep without her. His worry could be relentless at times. He knew he should change out of his clothes, knew he should try to hide that he had gone out, but he was exhausted.

Will’s fingers were chilled from being outside in the night air and they began to sting. He grabbed a lock of her dark hair and twirled it around his hand. The omega fell asleep like that, his breath eased beside his mother. Soon he drifted off when he was unable to keep awake any longer.

Will’s dream was filled with a well-dressed man, leading him through the maze. His touch was warm and gentle and Will never wanted to let go. He followed the man with a smile, almost as if he had done so a million times before.

He woke to the sound of Anthony’s startled voice. Will jerked his body up, wincing at the pain felt from having slept in such an odd position. His blue eyes looked straight to his mother, ignoring Anthony for the time being. While Natille was still sound asleep, Will noticed her skin held more color than it did before he slept. Elated that the flowers seemed to be working, he couldn’t hold back a smile. There was no way to tell how much time had passed while he dreamed, but it was enough for light to seep under the curtains.

“William, what’s all this?” Anthony cleared his throat. The omega looked at himself, he was still wearing his coat from last night, though it was terribly wrinkled. His hair though he could not see it, was certainly a mess, as it always was in the mornings. Blue petals were scattered all over the bed and floor, and Will couldn’t help the guilty expression that came from his face. There was no way to explain all of this.

“I—Well, I couldn’t sleep so I went for a walk and picked some flowers for my mother,” he thought it best to keep Hannibal out of the story. He wanted to keep what happened between them a secret, thinking it too beautiful a memory to share with Anthony. Of course, his fiancé would never understand, and he definitely wouldn’t be happy about Will being with another alpha anyway.

“It’s only six in the morning,” Anthony was clearly upset, “What time did you sneak away to do all this?” Will swallowed, feeling a little frightened by the rise in the alpha’s voice. It was the first time he had heard Anthony speak to him this way.

“I’m not sure what time, I’m sorry to have worried you,” Will was genuinely apologetic for keeping secrets from the man who sheltered his mother, but he wasn’t the least bit sorry about the flowers. His fiancé tapped his foot against the wood floor and growled. Anthony gave him a look that showed he knew there was more to the story. Will didn’t know what else he could say.

“To your room,” he said with disbelief in Will’s actions. “I want you to think about why I’m upset with you. When you’ve found an answer come and apologize for it.”

It angered Will that he was being treated like such a child, but he could say nothing. He wasn’t allowed to like his ‘ ** _childish fantasies’_** anymore, but yet they were quick to treat him like a kid. The omega lowered his head and walked past the alpha as slow as he could. He was out of the room when he heard Anthony’s angry voice call for a maid. Will stopped in his tracks as he watched one of the servants run to the room.

“Clean the flowers up.”

“No,” Will whispered out, he dared to run back into the room. Anthony seemed even more upset to see the omega return. “No, those are for my mother!” At the frantic sound of her son, Natille woke up and began to cough violently. She sat up in her bed, struggling to put weight on her wobbly arms. Will held his breath without realizing until finally, she spoke.

“What’s going on?” she asked, feeling lost and confused. She had no idea how long she had been laying in bed, but her limbs ached like she had been dragged on the floor. She looked to her son through glossy eyes. “William?”

Will began to cry when he saw his mother’s gaze. He ran to her and she weakly held him still. Natille didn’t miss the angered look on Anthony’s face and she felt her stomach flip with anxiety. If Anthony was upset he could throw them both out to fend for themselves and Natille wouldn’t have her son homeless.

“Your son snuck away to pick flowers in the middle of the night,” Anthony stated, with the same sour look he had earlier. “Flowers, that I know don’t grow around here. He had to of walked pretty far, or met with someone.”

Will heard the alpha’s voice in his mind clearly, but he didn’t know how to explain how he got the flowers. There was no chance he would tell on Hannibal, Will felt a strong need to protect the alpha, not that he seemed to need it. Will knew how it must have looked. He had snuck away so easily and without telling anyone about it. Someone could have stolen him, or worse. Natille let out a little gasp of surprise at Anthony’s words. While she was still drowsy with sickness and sleep, she understood Will had snuck out behind the alpha’s back.

“William,” she scolded while she weakly hit him across the face. It wasn’t that hard, but strong enough for the slap to fill the room. “I didn’t raise you this way!” Will grabbed his face, feeling the heat of his skin from the contact. He knew he deserved it, but at the same time, he felt he didn’t. He wanted to explain himself but he knew he couldn’t, they’d never believe him and even if they did, they wouldn’t understand. Will felt embarrassed but omegas usually had to endure embarrassment. It mattered little what he wanted, Will understood that, but it didn’t make it better.

Anthony straightened his posture after that. He seemed to nod his head towards Natille, appreciating her scolding. He cleared his throat once more before he spoke.

“Very well,” he said in a much calmer tone, “I’ll let you handle him, and I expect no more of this behavior. I’ll see you at breakfast William.”

Will didn’t bother to reply to his fiancé or even look his way. Once the alpha left and the maid busied herself with the petals on the floor, Natille hugged her son. Her touch felt cold, but Will welcomed it all the same.

“I’m sorry Will, I can’t have Anthony upset if he kicks us out we have nothing.” To be cast aside in a foreign land was a death wish, especially with a mother as sick as his.

“I understand,” Will said, though it was unfair. He had to hold his tongue and be forced to stay by Anthony’s side simply because he had money. He didn’t hate Anthony but he felt nothing for him, and to feel nothing was worse than loathing.

“You should feel lucky,” Natille said as she laid herself back down. “I’d have given anything to have the cushioned life Anthony will give you.”

“But you had father,” Will was quick to reply, “And he loved you.”

“Love, what good is that? He died and left us with debt.”

Will didn’t bother saying anything else to his mother. It was evident that bitterness ate at her each time he brought the subject up. He turned to watch the maid finish picking up the flowers from the floor with a frown. All seemed pointless now.

“Please toss all the flowers out,” Natille ordered, moving to hand the maid what she could. Will wanted to argue, but she gave her son a warning look. “We need no reminders of your recklessness in this house.”

Will jumped up from the bed and left the room. His mother called for him once, but he continued on his way. Once inside the privacy of his own room, he took a good look at himself in the mirror. He looked positively crazed. His hair was every which way, his eyes were tired but held defiance within them. His clothes were rumpled and wrinkled so much that he shook his head at himself. He came closer to the glass moving the popped collar away from his neck.

The dark ink-like mark remained, only this time he smiled. It reminded him of more, of something dark but lovely, something like himself.

He’d have to wear another scarf today.

~.~.~.~

Breakfast was achingly dull to Will, but he endured it all the same. Anthony spoke to him as if there was no bad blood between them, but Will hadn’t forgotten his anger earlier that morning. He hardly ate, hardly spoke, hardly listened. Was this how his life was to be for the rest of his days? How could his mother feel envious of him for a life so boring?

He desperately wanted to take a stroll out in the garden, but Anthony refused to let him wander just yet. Instead, Will was forced to remain cooped up inside on such a lovely day. He sulked in the library, looking at books just to look at them. His scattered mind wouldn’t allow him to read or focus on anything that wasn’t worth it.

He sat by the opened window, still as a painting. He studied the birds that fluttered around outside, wishing he could become one with enough prayer. It wasn’t until a carriage came strolling down the lane that he remembered he was alive. It was a familiar carriage, all black and beautiful but instead of stags, it was pulled by horses this time. Will pressed his face closer against the glass, his fingertips like flattened nubs against the window. Out from the carriage door emerged the horribly good doctor, and Will let out a satisfied laughed.

Hannibal was always a sight to behold, dressed up better than any of the flowers in the nearby garden. He wore a deep red colored coat and carried his doctor bag like it weighed nothing. Will lightly tapped against the window, afraid to be seen but more afraid of being overlooked.

In the faintest tap of Will’s index finger, it pulled Hannibal’s attention to him. Their eyes met and it shook his body like Will’s soul was being plucked from him. The alpha smiled and took a slight bow to Will. The omega couldn’t help but grin at the display and in return, he bowed his head to him. In one simple moment between them, it made a difference in Will’s mood. When the doctor disappeared into the house, Will moved to run downstairs but was stopped by a maid.

“Good day, William, Anthony has ordered you to keep upstairs until supper,” she said with an apologetic tone. “He seems to still be upset from this morning, and doesn’t want you to, --get in the doctor’s way.”

Will grew angry, but not towards the maid, she was merely the messenger. He had half a mind to march downstairs and tell Anthony what he thought about it, but he knew it wouldn’t end well. His mother counted on him to keep them cared for and fed, even if that meant his own misery. His mother needed a place to lay her weary head, and he would be a worthless child to deny her that. With a pained smiled he nodded towards the girl and made his way back into the library.

He closed the door behind him and returned to his brooding.

~.~.~.~

“Ah, good to see you again Dr. Fell,” Anthony was animated and polite just as he had been yesterday. He led him back into the depressing room where Will’s mother stayed, the curtains closed and the light dim. She was more awake, more aware than yesterday, and he knew it had something to do with the flowers. His gold eyes did a brief scan over the room but no blue petals could be found.

“Good morning to you,” he kindly said to the woman and she curved her mouth into a smile.

“No Will today?” Hannibal couldn’t help but wonder why the omega hadn’t greeted him as well. It was the only reason he came, and if he couldn’t see him, it would put him in a bad mood.

“No, he’s to stay upstairs today,” Anthony replied with a smile. There was no more information given, but it was enough to make Hannibal upset. “I’ll let you get to work doctor.”

Anthony moved out of the room and into his study. Hannibal stalked closer to the bed and set his bag down on the table beside it. His countenance fell a little, unable to help the disappointment that graced his features.

“I don’t remember you from yesterday,” Natille admitted, filling the silence with her weak voice. “I’m feeling much better, a testament to your care I presume.”

“Or the care of your dutiful son. He was a great help yesterday, and it’s a shame he’s not here to help me again today.”

Natille said nothing to the doctor’s comment. It was bold of him to say such things about a soon to be married omega. She moved to her head to the side and watched him work. The doctor’s hands were long and thin and handled everything they touched with care. His eyes looked down into his medical bag, but she could tell his mind was elsewhere.

“Do you play the piano?” she couldn’t help but ask.

“Excuse me?” he turned towards her, not quiet listening at all.

“Piano, do you play?”

“Ah,” he nodded with a pleased look on his face. “I play a little bit of everything, piano included.” He showed her a thermometer and nodded his head towards it before she opened her mouth. It went under her tongue and felt uncomfortable, but she didn’t fuss.

“My William can only play a little of the piano,” she began talking to rid the horrid silence. “I told him he needs to learn if he’s to properly entertain Anthony’s guests in the future.”

Hannibal let her wrist go and he gave her a small smile.

“Oh, he’s enough as he is,” his accented voice seemed so soft when he spoke of her son. “His presence should be all they need to keep happy.”

Natille had never before heard someone say such nice things about her son before. Not even the men who came to buy him. She nodded her head as he continued to work, only this time she let the room fall silent.

~.~.~.~

Will sat by the window, hoping to get another glimpse of the doctor. He tried to tame his wild curls behind his ears, but to no avail. He realized what he was doing when the quiet minutes passed by and he berated himself. He was to marry someone else, and here he was trying to look nice for another. He fought with himself but managed to pull away from the glass. He slumped down into a nearby chair, picking up whatever book was closest. He opened it up with a huff and skimmed over the whole thing. He flipped through the pages over and over again, hoping he would eventually stop and read something.

_‘You don’t belong to Anthony, do you belong to him, Will?’_

He heard Hannibal’s clear voice echoed in his mind, and at once he shouted “No.” Will didn’t, and he knew it so profoundly that he couldn't think of anything else. He missed Hannibal’s voice, missed the comforting scent that followed, though they made his heart ache.

From the opened window Will could hear the footsteps of people down below. Anthony’s voice was muffled but kind, and he couldn’t help himself but move to peak outside. From down below the brilliant color of Hannibal’s red coat captured the eye first, and then the rest of him. The magnificent man was leaving just as quickly as he came. Anthony went back inside with the thud of the main door closing. Hannibal walked towards his carriage but Will wanted to shout after him.

He brought his hand up against the glass, desperate to turn the alpha around. He knocked against the window in a faint but important manner. Hannibal continued his straight path towards the carriage. Will felt like crying, though it made no sense why. His attachment to the good doctor was terrifying, but he was never one to deny his feelings.

“Hannibal,” he whispered so softly, and then the alpha turned to see him. His face was like a glimpse of the sun and with his loving, golden eyes, he winked at him.

Nothing else mattered at that moment, nothing at all.

Will waved to him, shy at first and then in large motions. Hannibal grinned but made his way into the carriage regardless. Will felt sad watching him leave, but he had no reason to stay. It was foolish to believe the man would come to his rescue and fight away the boredom he battled with.

A knock was heard against his door and the maid opened it to reveal herself once more. Will moved away from the window, not wanting it to look like he gave the doctor too much attention.

“Your mother wants to see you,” she said with a small bow, disappearing again to do her work. Will moved to run to his mother, hoping the room would smell faintly of home. He made his way down the wide stairs and through the darkened hallway that led to his mother. When he entered the room she gave him a questioning stare. Will said nothing but moved to sit on the stool near the bed. 

"The doctor left this for you, said you were interested in medicine?" Natille said pulling out a thick, burgundy book off the table. Will looked at the old and weathered book, lifting his brow out of curiosity, knowing he never asked for such a thing. "I know you think these kind of books are dull, Will."

He reached for the book regardless, opening it up to find formulas and words he couldn't understand. 

"Maybe he got the impression I wanted to know more, I was pretty desperate to get you feeling better," Will said casually, not wanting it to seem like he and Hannibal had much conversation between them. Natille smiled at her son and moved to stroke his curly hair. 

"Please, be good, don't chase after your fantasies anymore."

Will nodded his head. He opened the book again to find the pages full of handwritten letters and things that weren't related to medical information at all. He kept his face still, not wanting to give away the magic of such a book. Will didn't have to chase fantasies, not anymore. No, they seemed to chase him. 


	4. Like a Stag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive. It took twice as long to update, because I had to write it twice. My computer didn't save my work the first time.

Will fidgeted in his chair under Natille’s knowing eyes. The book felt heavy in the omega’s lap, though it weighed more on his patience than anything else. The binding of the book felt worn, the spine cracked like it had been opened more than the number of words held within. He found that the book was bound together in a well enough disguise. It had a simple, dark, leather covering and an engraved medical symbol at the center. Will ran his thumb over the subtle ridges of the indents, enjoying the way they felt against his skin. He desperately wanted to hide away and read what was scribbled inside. The wear on both the inside and out proved the book’s use, and with that, showed off its worth. The anticipation of it all bubbled inside of him like an overflowing kettle.

“Will, are you even listening?” Natille tsked, knowing very well her son hadn’t been. Her frustration was evident and Will was always an easy target. “You never listen do you? You’re too busy acting like a child. You’re too naïve to see what you’ve got in front of you.” She turned her face away from him, shaking her head as she did so. It stirred up a mix of emotions in Will. He had always felt overwhelming guilt when his mother had said similar things in the past. The guilt was there, but along with the suffocating feeling of shame, a trickle of anger birthed its way into his mind. While there was no doubt Will loved his mother, he knew she took advantage of his love. Natille began to cough and reality painted itself ugly once more. The emptiness of the room and the pale color of her skin reminded him of the removal of the flowers. The _mėlyna širdis_ that he picked with his own hands was rejected as if they were something disgusting. Will silently wondered what Hannibal thought when he arrived to find an absence of flowers. The omega looked down at the book again to make sure it was still there. He didn’t like how Anthony and his mother treated the things he cared about. If they were to find out anything suspicious about Hannibal or the book he left, he feared they would both be taken away as well.

“May I go?” Will asked while he hugged the book to his chest.

“You’re still here?” Natille asked in a bitter tone. While Will knew a lot of her bitterness came from his father leaving, it didn’t make it any easier on him. She seemed particularly upset with his excitement over something left behind from another alpha.

His chair screeched against the wood floor when he abruptly rose to move toward the door. He stood at the entrance for an extra few seconds before ultimately turning to say he loved her and closed the door behind him. The hallway seemed so long of a journey towards the privacy of his room so Will walked as quickly as he could. He tried not to show too much emotion as he made his way up the stairs, not wanting to draw attention to what he had tucked against his body.

He winced at the slam his bedroom door made in his haste, hoping it wasn’t loud enough to have someone check on him. Will moved to the window seat of his room and glanced at the outside light before he opened his treasure. The light from the sun had started to dim. He opened his window to hear the orchestra of insects play their song in preparation for the evening glow. His blue eyes wandered to the castle top in the distance, and with a deep longing whispered ‘ _thank you,’_ as if Hannibal would hear it.

Will bit his bottom lip as he opened up the book. The pages felt thick and rough and every word printed on them was handwritten. The ink was thin and in a pretty cursive font that Will could only guess was Hannibal’s handwriting. A few beautiful sketches were sprawled throughout what Will found to be a journal. Each page had a date placed at the top right corner of the month and day, but not the year. He brought the journal to his nose and inhaled deeply. Stormy air and the scent of an exotic garden permeated the smell of an old book. Will loved that smell, the scent that made his heart ache, the scent of Hannibal Lecter.

Will didn’t understand why the alpha would leave his diary behind for him, but it didn’t really matter. The omega couldn’t wait to read what secrets it was about to share. He thought it too ordinary to start on the first page, and because dinner would be happening soon enough, Will wanted something to feed off of through the dreary hour downstairs. The omega picked a random page near the middle of the book and smiled as his eyes hurried to read what was written.

_“I saw you from my window through the mist of the night. I saw you and you saw me. I haven’t been the same since, and eagerly wish to see you again. You are like a prayer come to life, a portrait of beauty. Your soul is dark, but oh so lovely. Your eyes are like the depths of the ocean, unknown and frightening to behold; they are like a mirror speaking truth and seeing truth with every stare. You’ve captured my heart with one glance, and I am yours, and I cannot remember ever being anything else. My beautiful one, please come near me, be by my side. I do not care if it is blasphemy to desire you in the way that I do. This mere mortal is at your feet, my darling, my love, I don’t want to be alone anymore. My every breath is yours, you must see how in love with you I am. You must see everything with those eyes of yours. I ache for you and it is like fire in my icy bones. Come to me, come, I will wait all of my days to see you if only once more.”_

_~H.L._

Will closed the journal with a thump. A deep sadness clung to his lungs and each breath he took was weighed with a heaviness that made him nauseous. Who had Hannibal been writing about? The journal was old, the texture and smell attested to it, but the alpha had only known him a few days. There was no chance it was a letter to him. ‘Who, indeed?’ Will thought, could elicit such emotion in another person, who could have ensnared his Hannibal?

After the initial moments of anger, Will felt his skin cool off and his breathing settled. His mind tried to think of a reason why Hannibal would give him something so personal in the first place. An angry blush spread over his face. Will felt like he had read something too passionate for his eyes to have ever seen. It reminded him of the lack of romance in his own life, and how quickly his hopes were shattered. If Hannibal had really meant what he wrote however many years ago, then there was no way he would be interested in Will. The omega felt foolish he ever thought he had a chance with the beautiful doctor. Will’s anger melted into sadness once again and he pitied himself. He set the book down a little rougher than he wanted to, only to hear a knock on his door.

“William,” A man’s voice called for him and instantly he knew it was Anthony. The omega hurried to hide the diary with a pillow on the seat of the window bench.

“Come in,” his voice cracked from the lump he had in his throat. The book made him wanted to scream at the castle, ‘ ** _Who is it! Who do you ache for?_** ’, but instead he swallowed it down into his stomach. Anthony entered with a smile, but stayed near the opened door.

“Hello William,” the alpha’s smiled faded slightly, “are you alright, you look ill?”

“I’m tired,” Will was quick to answer, he felt bad for his sharp tone but it couldn’t be helped.

“Ah, perhaps you should rest. I came to tell you I’ve been called away for business and won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon. I’ll have the maid bring your supper to your room when it’s done if you’d like.”

Will felt relief wash over him knowing he wouldn’t have to sit through dinner feeling so down. He gave Anthony a pleased look at the offer. The omega felt his stomach grumble in disagreement with food of any kind.

“I think I’d just like to skip supper altogether, I think I’d like to go to bed.” 

Anthony nodded his head and made his way to the close the door. He gave another smile to the omega and wished him a goodnight’s sleep and then disappeared as quickly as he came. Will moved to throw himself on the bed and lay there for the foreseeable future.

He was still as stone for the longest time, laid out on the bed with his eyes staring at the taunting pillow. He had his gaze fixed into a glare, wishing he could move the journal over to him with his mind. Will had no energy to get up at the moment, feeling his legs would give out if he stood. He had never thought something could ever upset him this much. It didn’t make sense that he was so emotional, but Hannibal leaving his journal for him didn’t make much sense either.

After the light from the evening cast its orange glow in his room, he found the strength to move. His little body managed to push itself up enough for him to undress and slip into his nightwear. He walked past the window seat unable to keep away from the magnetic pull it consistently called him with. He picked up the pillow that hid the book and tossed it aside. Will felt a desire to destroy the book, but that notion quickly died. Even though it brought the omega pain, he understood how beautiful the thing was. He gripped the book and angrily flipped through it until he saw a sketch detailed and dark enough to interest him. Will opened the page completely and gasped aloud when he saw the picture. It was the same monster he had dreamt about his first night here, the dark monster with horns like a deer and skin like the night.

Suddenly the mark on his neck started to burn like an ash had fallen on him. It startled him so much that he dropped the book and grabbed for his neck. Will winced and removed the scarf to check on the blemish. He ran to a mirror to find that the dark spot started to trickle down his neck even more, and sunk deep into his body. From his pale skin the blackness could be seen running through his veins like ink pouring into him.

Not knowing what else he could do, Will tried to rub and scratch at the darkness that got ahold of his body, but it would not go away. The omega started to hyper-ventilate and pace away from the mirror and then back again hoping to see it gone. This wasn’t something Will was going to be able to hide anymore. He brought his hand to his mouth and bit the knuckle of his index finger out of nervousness. Without knowing what else he could do, Will picked up the journal off the floor. The creature remained on the page. He brought his shaky hand up to touch the picture. Will felt like he was being sucked into a dream, or memory from a long time ago. He eyes closed and he inhaled the safe scent from the book.

Suddenly he saw a night sky with a full moon, fireflies danced around him and he could hear someone play the violin. He was in a garden full of blue flowers, the same he had picked for his mother. A voice caressed him like a warm hug, causing his skin to tingle and his heart to beat.

_‘My love, my darling,’_ it said in his ear _, ‘My Will.’_

_“H-Hannibal?”_ Will couldn’t help but call him aloud, the omega recognized the accent. He tried to get a clear picture of the alpha, but the scene dissolved in his mind.

The omega opened his eyes to find that he had started to cry. The words had felt like they were spoken directly into his own ears. His body shivered with intense and unknown emotion. It had happened to him before, or he had the strange belief that he witnessed it long ago. The idea frightened him, causing Will to question his own identity. Who was he, who was Hannibal, and why did it matter so much?

A low howl was heard from outside and Will ran to the window. To the omega’s joy, Winston sat in the low light, looking up at his window.

“Winston!” Will shouted, wiping the tears from his face. His joy burst out of him with a loud call, “Good boy!” The animal stood and began wagging its tail like a house pet. It must all be real, or he must be mad, but whichever it was Will knew he needed to see Hannibal again. He would demand answers from the alpha, or at the very least just see him. Will believed that just the sight of the man would soothe his burning from within. The omega’s mind started ticking as he stared at the wolf from below.

Anthony had already left and his mother still laid bedridden, so his chance of escape was greater than before. The maids of the home were probably in their own quarters, making it easier to leave through the front door. There was always the chance that Anthony had set up more people keeping watch over him, because he knew he had already escaped once. Without wasting another thought, Will grabbed pillows and tucked them under the blankets of his bed to make it appear as if he laid sleeping.

As he finished setting up his decoy, he paused when he heard the loud and heavy sound of hooves on a wooden floor. Will looked up at his door, to find it opened by itself, revealing the dark hallway of the old home. The hoof beats grew louder and soon a large black stag snorted as it looked at Will. The omega stood still, feeling as if his mind burned from questioning reality.

Almost as if the animal spoke to him with clarity, Will knew it wanted him to follow. He moved around his bed as if his feet weighed nothing. The stag continued on its way and as Will made it out into the Hall, the stag had disappeared. He continued his way down the stairs out into the main entrance, finding the stag to be watching him from an outside window. The omega was obsessed with the beast, like an old comradery lingered between them. There was a maid who kept watch out front, but she was in a deep slumber that couldn’t be woken, even by Winston’s loud howls. Will opened the door, and breathed in his freedom for a second time. At the sight of the omega, the wolf launch himself into the boy, licking his face like it was his only purpose in life. Will couldn’t contain his laughter and tightly hugged Winston like a lifeline. 

When the wolf was calmed down enough, Will brought his attention back to the stag that was now even farther away. It stood directly under the light of the moon, and Will noticed it had feathers instead of fur. Its pitch black and beady eyes watched him, called him, and the omega obeyed. Something about the manner in which the creature held itself, and the air around it seemed familiar.

“Hannibal?” Will tested his theory out loud. Anything and everything seemed to be a possibility at the moment. The beast almost smiled at him, but turned and walked its way into the darkness of the forest. Winston made his way by Will’s side, gesturing him to pet behind the wolfs ears. Will did so absentmindedly as he kept his eyes trained on the spot the stag was last seen. With everything in him, Will ran after the beast, and he did so with a smile on his face. Something inside him, deep and dark knew a truth that had been buried in his soul since birth. Will knew, even though it didn’t make sense, that what Hannibal had written in his journal was about him. As he ran under the shadows It was like a spell was cast on time, everything around him moved incredibly slow. Somehow, Will had met Hannibal before. And with and even deeper truth that started echoing in his body, somehow, Will knew he was responsible for the creature Hannibal was.

* * *

- ** _Yes, I now feel that it was then on that evening of sweet dreams—that the very first dawn of human love burst upon the icy night of my spirit. Since that period I have never seen nor heard your name without a shiver half of delight half of anxiety-_**

**_Edgar Allan Poe_ **


End file.
